Ryuu Tsubasa
Ryuu Tsubasa Appearance Ryuu has purple hair swept back and the back part tied up, he also has a fringe on the right side. Ryuu has light blue eyes. Ryuu wears a basic sleeveless shihakshou with a yellow belt that has 4 points going down. On his left arm he wears an armour shoulder piece with yellow trim, on his upper arm he wears a black metal piece that ends at the elbow. On his forearm there is a 3 pieced silver armour with a fingerless glove that goes up to the elbow. On Ryuu's right forearm has bandages on it. Personality Ryuu is a nice person that tends to be a smartass whenever he can. He follows his instinct on nearly everything. For the people that he knows and is close to, he is very protective of them. History Ryuu lived in Rukongai with his sister Mai and had to fend for the both of them to survive. When Ryuu and Mai were older a shinigami went to Rukongai looking for potential people and saw that both Ryuu and Mai had the potential to become shinigami's and so the shinigami put them both into the shinigami academy. Ryuu and Mai graduated at the same time and were both put into squad 9. Years after joining Mai went on a mission with other squad members and died along with all the other squad members. When investigated it was uncertain how they all died and in turn Mai's death resulted in Ryuu to have depression for many months afterwards until one day when Ryuu was on a mission and all the others on this mission were close to dying he realized that he couldn't allow another group to die and this allowed him to attain his shikai and he killed all the hollows that were there to save everyone on the mission. Ryuu now trains whenever he can so that he not lose anybody else that he is close to. Powers & Abilities Ryuu specializes with electric based and binding Kido and has the electricity colour changed to red. He has almost mastered Shunpo and Hakuda. Ryuu has developed a technique that infuses element based Kido into his hands to allow him to punch with great velocity and harm the enemy with elements. 'Zanpakutō' Bara Toukotsu is connected to Ryuu's belt by a black and yellow cross with a red chain. It's appearence is a black handled with yellow and a spiral guard with a gold sheathe. Shikai: '''Reap Bara Toukotsu is said to release the Zanpaktou and it's appearence changes into a grey scythe with a black blade with a rose imprint near the top. A chain is on the bottom connecting to a black and yellow ring. '''Baraburedo: '''Makes a reiatsu based blood red blade appear on the opposite side of the original blade. This can be extended and contracted at will and has the ability to fire condensed reiatsu blasts. '''Bankai: '''Kurai Ion Bara Toukotsu changes Ryuu's appearence to having the armour on his left armour appear on his right arm aswell and also losing his top in exchange for grey armour on his chest and having a hooded black cape with a wavy yellow line on the hood, his yellow belt also extends the points to his feet. Ryuu's zanpaktou disappears and is able to reappear as blades of light. Ryuu has the ability to summon as many as needed. '''Zugaikotsu Tama:''' '''This brings out floating skulls that shoot balls of reiatsu. If all shoot together it is a strong attack but this is usually only used as a distraction and each skull will shoot individually. '''Hakai Kosen: '''Creates a black and red spinning wheel behind Ryuu which which fire out multiple rays of energy which can be maneuvered by Ryuu to go for which target he wants to hit. Anything these rays hit explode instantly and so long as the impact was not head on the rays can still keep moving. Trivia Ryuu's zanpaktou Bara Toukotsu has two spirits but it is only one blade when released. Quotes Text here please Creator Booyah999.deviantart.com